Let's Not
by Misshae d'cessevil
Summary: Donghae tahu jika ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk "Uri saranghaji marayo", perasaan keduanya datang terlambat "Joahe", Tapi seberapapun itu tumbuh, mereka tetap harus menghentikannya". "Appa akan menikah dengan Umma Donghae", permintaan restu yang sangat mengejutkan. "Kenapa Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?", nadanya Penuh benci. "Maafkan Aku". "Neo hangsang geure". HAEHYUK


**.**

 **Let's Not**

 **HaeHyuk as official pairing**

 **YAOI**

 **OS**

 **By. Misshae D'cessevil**

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Let's Not .:.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Mari tidak saling jatuh cinta_

 _Karena perasaan kita belumlah siap…_

Malam yang pekat, terlihat sedikit tanpa bintang menyelimuti kompleks elit yang hanya dihuni oleh orang-orang berada. Tidak ada pemandangan indah selain lampu-lampu mahal, terbilang sepi dan jelas jika para penghuninya orang-orang yang sibuk memperkaya diri mengingat bagaimana bangunan-bangunan disini terlihat saling bersaingan. Di jam-jam seperti ini sangat sesuai jika yang terdengar adalah denting sendok beradu dengan piring, _quality time_ bersama keluarga setelah seharian tidak berjumpa sangat bagus dilakukan, namun itu hanya berlaku untuk beberapa rumah saja.

"Ahjuma, Apa Appa tidak akan pulang?", Anak dengan boneka lumba-lumba besar ini bertanya pada pengasuhnya yang sedang menata nasi di piringnya.

"Mungkin akan sedikit terlambat, Tuan", Jawabnya sembari tersenyum melihat anak manis bersurai _dark brown_ di depannya terlihat enggan mendengar kata terlambat.

"Payah, padahal kan Aku ingin memperlihatkan rapor ku", Benar kan jika ia tidak senang mendengar satu-satunya orangtua yang ia miliki tidak ada di rumah.

"Wah, Apa Tuan muda mendapat juara kembali?",

"Tentu, tapi sayang Appa harus tahu besok, padahal Aku ingin memberitahu sekarang", Rasa tidak senangnya berlanjut pada makanan yang hanya ia mainkan.

"Ahjumma, Aku akan menginap di tempat Donghae saja malam ini, besok pagi-pagi sekali Aku akan pulang, jadi beritahu Appa, Nee?",

"Tapi Tuan!",

Terlambat, Eunhyuk sudah turun dari kursinya dan berlari keluar lewat pintu belakang. Anak yang dipanggil Tuan ini adalah Eunhyuk, usianya 16 tahun, ia seorang Tan yang hanya tinggal dengan sang Ayah. Setelah orangtuanya bercerai, ia memilih tinggal bersama Tan Besar karena sang Ibu melanjutkan hidupnya dengan menikah kembali. Waktu orangtuanya sangat terbatas untuknya, tidak pernah dilalui hari minggu berkumpul dan melakukan sedikit wisata seperti keluarga lainnya.

 _Tok…Tok_

 _"_ _DONGHAEEE BUKA!",_

" _Omo!,_ itu pasti Hyukkie, cepat buka pintunya, Tampan!", Telinga yeoja elegant ini menangkap suara yang memang biasa terdengar di jam ini.

"Aish, ia tinggal memencet bel saja bisa, apa tenggorokannya tidak terluka untuk berteriak seperti itu", Donghae, tampan yang dipanggil ibunya ini berjalan ke arah pintu utama rumah besar mereka.

Klek

"Masu—", Donghae mengerem kalimatnya, yang berada di depannya masihlah Eunhyuk bukan hantu manapun yang membuatnya ketakutan. Hal mengejutkan yang ia lihat sekarang adalah pada tampilan Eunhyuk, padahal Eunhyuk masih terlihat seperti biasanya, piama kuning besar, boneka lumba-lumba hadiah ulangtahun dari ibunya, sandal japit dan terakhir jepit di rambut yang membuat Donghae harus mengakui jika itu sangat pas.

'Sial, Kenapa semakin cantik saja'.

"Cepat buka lebar pintunya!, Kau tidak tahu Aku sudah lama berdiri", Eunhyuk meminta dengan manja, ia memang _spoiled boy_ handal.

"Aah… i—iya masuklah", Donghae membuka pintu lebih lebar dan membuat namja _skinny_ itu masuk dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ehm Hyuk!", Eunhyuk menoleh mendengar panggilan dari Donghae.

"Apa?",

"In—ini sedikit tidak benar", Donghae maju dan meraih jepit yang ada di surai lembut sahabatnya itu.

"Ah benarkah?, tolong benahi, Hae~", Pintanya dengan nada seperti sebelumnya.

"Ini jepit yang Aku berikan kemarin kan?", Donghae bertanya setelah membenarkan seperti yang ia maksud.

"Iya, itu lucu sekali, Tahu?. Aku suka bentuknya", Donghae tersenyum, cara Eunhyuk berterimakasih memang unik.

"Kau ditunggu Umma di dapur, Apa Kau sudah makan?",

"Sudaaah", Eunhyuk menjawab riang, padahal ia jelas berbohong, adanya memainkan sendok di makanannya yang sudah.

Sniiiif—sniiff

"Aih, Kau bohong!, Aku tidak mencium aroma makanan", Donghae mendekatkan hidungnya pada bibir _pouty_ Eunhyuk, benar-benar tidak ada aroma makanan yang tertinggal.

"Aku sudah gosok gigi",

"Bohong!",

"Sudah!",

"Bohong!",

"Sudah Hae~",

"Aku tidak percaya, Hyukkie. Jangan merajuk begitu",

"Sudah, Aku bilang!",

"Boh—",

 _"_ _Donghae, Hyukkie, Jangan bertengkar dan segera makan!",_ Suara Kim Heechul memang terbaik untuk menengahi dua namja yang sering beradu mulut tersebut. Eunhyuk berlari mendekat ke arah suara di belakang sana, sedang Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa tindakannya barusan tidak benar-benar penting.

"Sesuatu yang aneh, tapi bodohnya Aku lakukan", Donghae menghela nafasnya sembari meletakkan tangannya di dada kirinya.

"Jangan-jangan Siwon benar dengan ucapannya", Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepala, merasa jika yang ia pikirkan tidak akan menjadi masalah.

"Wah ada apel, Ahjuma~ Hyukkie mau itu", Donghae melihat tetangga, teman, sekaligus sahabatnya itu duduk di samping kursi Ibunya, menawarkan diri untuk mendapatkan salah satu kesukaannya.

"Ck, katanya sudah makan dan gosok gigi, Kenapa masih makan lagi, eoh?", Sayangnya pertanyaan Donghae tidak ada yang menjawab, Eunhyuk sibuk mengunyah pemberian Heechul, sedangkan Heechul sendiri jika sudah ada Eunhyuk, jelas lebih menganakkan namja manis itu.

"Apa Appa mu pulang terlambat lagi, Sayang?", Heechul mengelus surai Eunhyuk, ia tahu benar anak tetangganya itu mempunyai kehidupan yang sedikit minim kasih sayang, namun masih ada orang di sekitar yang memang benar-benar peduli. Eunhyuk mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tak lama ia menoleh pada Donghae.

"Hae, besok bangunkan Hyukkie jam 5 ya?, Hyukkie ingin pulang dan memperlihatlan rapor pada Appa", Perintah Eunhyuk yang ditanggapi dehaman iya oleh Donghae.

Mereka berdua tumbuh bersama, Donghae tahu benar Eunhyuk seperti apa, akan tetapi Eunhyuk tidak begitu meperdulikan Donghae yang seperti apa. Anak manis itu hanya tahu mengadu dan melaporkan sesuatu pada Heechul, namun memang informasi yang diberikan bukan bersifat angin, Eunhyuk masih sangatlah takut dengan dosa berbohong. Tan Hanggeng bukannya sosok Ayah yang sengaja menyibukkan diri, tapi ia memang pekerja keras juga penyayang, sebisa mungkin ia menyempatkan waktu untuk Eunhyuk, satu-satunya harta tak ternilai yang ia miliki. Jika Hanggeng harus bercerai dengan istrinya, Heechul kehilangan suami tercinta dalam sebuah kecelakaan, namun keduanya menjadi _single parent_ yang hebat. Sejak Ayah Donghae meninggal, anak yang dianugerahi wajah luar biasa tampan itu benar-benar menyayangi ibunya, selalu mendengar perkataan Heechul dan ia sudah berjanji pada mediang Appa nya akan membuat Ibunya itu bahagia dengan cara apapun.

 _"_ _Ehm, Kau tahu teori cinta tumbuh karena terbiasa, Sobat?",_

 _"_ _Maksudmu?", Donghae tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu._

 _"_ _Kau…", Jawab namja tampan depannya dengan senyuman._

 _"_ _Aku Kenapa?", Donghae bertanya masih belum mengerti._

 _"_ _Kau sedang menyukai seseorang kan?",_

 _"_ _Apa?", Pantas jika Donghae merespon terkejut seperti ini, tidak ada perbincangan sebelumnya yang mengendus ke arah hal semacam ini._

 _"_ _Jangan berlagak terkejut, Aku temanmu, bodoh!", Donghae diam, dalam hati ia tengah menanyakan darimana teman lima tahunnya itu tahu jika ia memang tengah menyukai seseorang._

 _"_ _Tapi sebenarnya Kau bingung kan?",_

 _"_ _Hah?", Donghae kikuk, mungkin Choi di depannya itu keturunan peramal, tebakannya dibenarkan oleh Donghae._

 _"_ _Kau bingung akan menjadi seperti apa jika kalian berganti status dari sahabat menjadi kekasih, bukannya begitu?", Siwon menjelaskan dengan santai perkataan yang ia maksud._

 _"_ _Kau berbicara begitu seakan tahu saja yang Aku suka", Donghae tidak sampai berpikir jika Siwon adalah orang yang detail, apalagi dalam mengorek latar belakang seseorang._

 _"_ _Hei, Kau mau kemana Hae?", Siwon malah bereaksi ketika Donghae membalikkan badannya._

 _"_ _Sudahlah, berbicara denganmu malah membuat hapalanku hilang semua", Donghae tidak ingin membicarakan privasinya lebih. Siwon yang masih ingin menggoda temannya mengekori pelan._

 _"_ _Hapalanmu hilang jika berbicara dengan ku, Lalu tidakkah semakin hilang jika berbicara dengan Tan itu?",_

 _Deg_

 _Donghae berhenti, Siwon menyeringai setelah menyelesaikan bisikannya, apalagi telunjuknya masih menunjuk sosok manis yang berjalan di depan dengan arah berlawanan dengan keduanya._

 _"_ _Tan Eunhyuk manis ya Hae, Aku suka",_

 _'_ _Sial!'._

 ** _"_** ** _Hae, besok bangunkan Hyukkie jam 5 ya",_**

Reflek Donghae membuka matanya, ternyata ia tengah mengumpat sial tadi dalam mimpinya. Tunggu, tapi itu memang part beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika ia berbicara dengan Siwon, teman dari Junior High School dulu. Donghae menggeleng, itu bukan masalah yang penting untuk saat ini, kepalanya menoleh ke kiri, melihat jam yang benar menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, bahkan memorinya seperti alarm jika mengingat tentang Eunhyuk.

"Hyu—", Donghae tidak jadi bersuara, niatnya akan membangunkan namja yang tidur di sebelahnya, namun wajahnya berubah tidak tega. Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh hangatnya dengan erat, boneka lumba-lumba yang semalam ia bawa sudah tidak ia pedulikan, ketika tidur yang ia butuhkan bukan lagi benda itu, akan tetapi lebih ke Donghae.

'Mungkin Aku saja yang memberitahu Ahjushi dan membawakan seragamnya kesini', Donghae berpikir demikian mengingat Eunhyuk yang sepertinya akan terganggu jika dibangunkan sekarang. Donghae sering melakukan hal ini apabila Eunhyuk yang menginap di tempatnya, mengambilkan seragam dan peralatan sekolah lainnya, namun sayang, Eunhyuk tidak pernah melakukan hal sebaliknya pada Donghae.

"Heh, Kenapa gerbangnya sama-sama tidak dikunci sih?", Donghae menggaruk kepalanya, tadi saat ia akan membuka gembok gerbangnya ternyata sudah tidak dikunci dan sekarang di kediaman Tan, sama juga.

"Tidak mungkin Ahjushi sudah berangkat sepagi ini kan?", Donghae percaya diri saja melangkahkan kakinya semakin jauh hingga sudah berada di dalam rumah. Donghae kemudian tersenyum mendapati seseorang yang ia cari tengah duduk di ruang santai.

"Ahju—",

Deg

Donghae berhenti di tempat, bibirnya terkunci tiba-tiba, jantungnya juga secara mendadak berdetak lebih kencang.

TapTapTap

Ia berbalik berjalan dengan pelan memastikan derap langkahnya tidak terdengar siapapun, masih dengan perasaan cemas dan terkejutnya ia berlari dari pintu ke gerbang keluarga Tan.

SRAAK

"Donghae!",

"Hyuk—Hyukkie", Donghae menemukan wajah Eunhyuk setelah ia membuka gerbang dengan kasar, anak manis dengan rambut berantakan itu terlihat ingin memasuki rumahnya.

"Kenapa Kau tidak membangunkan ku, bodoh!. Aku kan ingin bertemu Appa", Donghae mencegah Eunhyuk memasuki gerbangnya dengan buru-buru keluar dan menutup tiba-tiba.

" _Oh my, WAEYO?_ ", Eunhyuk jelas protes.

"Kit—kita kembali ke rumahku saja _Ndee_?", Donghae memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk membuat Eunhyuk menurutinya.

"Kenapa sih?, Aku mau bertemu Appa, Hae~", Donghae tidak tega melakukan ini, tapi memang harus ia lakukan, ia tidak mungkin menjelaskan secara gamblang apa yang telah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Tid—tidak Hyukkie",

"Tidak Apanya?", Suara Eunhyuk berubah serak, matanya bahkan sudah menggantungkan air.

"Tid—tidak, Appa mu sudah berangkat kerja tadi pagi",

"Bohong—hiks… ini kan masih pagi", Muncul satu isakan yang membuat Donghae langsung mendekap Eunhyuk.

' _Mian, mianhae chingu'_.

"Tidak, barusaja Appamu berangkat, ia menitipkan pesan kalau senang sekali melihatmu mendapatkan juara lagi dan ia memintamu untuk mempertahankan, kalau tidak percaya nanti malam kita temui langsung, _Otte_?", Donghae membuat dirinya mampu menjelaskan dengan benar walaupun berbohong pada Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah—hiks…",

"Ya sudah, ayo kembali ke rumah ku, Kau mandi dulu, nanti kuambilkan keperluanmu", Eunhyuk mengangguk menurut ketika Donghae menggandeng tangannya memasuki rumahnya kembali.

 _'_ _Jaga Umma mu, bahagiakan Umma mu, buat ia selalu tersenyum'._

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Let's Not .:.**

* * *

 **.**

"Apa tidak masalah Kita seperti ini, Aku khawatir dengan anak-anak", Suara wanita yang sebelumnya didefinisikan elegant berkomentar sedikit cemas dengan yang terjadi saat ini.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, Chullie. Cepat atau lambat pasti mereka akan tahu juga", Tan Hanggeng, namja ini yang tadi dicari oleh Donghae, ia memeluk tubuh Heechul dari belakang.

"Tapi Han, Aku takut jika Donghae tidak menyukai hal ini",

"Dan Kau sudah yakin jika Hyukkie menyukai ini kan?, Kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika Donghae pasti oke jika Hyukkie sudah _clear_ ", Heechul mengangguk, itu kepercayaan mereka terkait hubungan keduanya yang selama ini disembunyikan. Apakah benar titik yang mengganjal adalah Donghae dan bukan Eunhyuk, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab. Setahu mereka memang Eunhyuk tidak terlalu memperdulikan hubungan orang lain, ia anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa masalah cinta bahkan status, kembali lagi itu setahu mereka.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kita sudah sering membahas ini, semua pasti akan berlalu", Hanggeng mengeratkan pelukannya pada Heechul. Dan hal romantis seperti ini memang terjadi setiap kali Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih pulas tertidur bersama. Namun sangat disayangkan karena salah satu dari kekhawatiran mereka telah menangkap kegiatan ini, Donghae.

"Donghae, Kau nanti tidak keberatan kan jika Aku melihat latihanmu?", Eunhyuk menggandeng erat lengan Donghae, mereka berdua bahkan tidak peduli dikatai kekasih atau dipandang intim oleh satu sekolah.

"Kenapa Kau tanyakan, biasanya juga bagaimana?", Donghae tidak langsung menjawab ya, namun Eunhyuk sudah mampu menangkap kesediaan Donghae, senyumnya merekah, entah kenapa ia merasa senang sekali.

"Hae, sinikan tas ku, Aku langsung masuk kelas ya?", Eunhyuk melepaskan eratannya pada lengan kekar Donghae, ia kemudian menerima tas yang memang selalu dibawakan oleh Donghae itu.

"Iya, belajar yang benar", Donghae mengacak pelan surai coklat menarik Eunhyuk.

Chup

Mata Donghae melebar, sial! Jantungnya juga mendadak semakin cepat memompakan darah.

" _Arraso, saranghae_ ~", Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya dengan riang.

" _Nad—nado saranghae, chingu_ ", Donghae berujar lirih sedikit tidak rela dengan panggilan teman yang ia ucapkan, ia memegang pipi kanannya tempat pendaratan kecupan Eunhyuk.

'Sial!, telingaku terasa panas'. Donghae kemudian melanjutkan langkah menuju kelasnya yang ada di tingkat atas.

"Aku butuh Choi Siwon untuk solusi".

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Let's Not .:.**

* * *

 **.**

 _"_ _Umma, Jangan terus dipandangi, Appa akan tinggi hati nantinya", Heechul tersenyum mendengar satu-satunya putra yang ia miliki berkomentar saat ia memandangi foto suaminya yang telah meninggal._

 _"_ _Umma hanya sedang merindukan Appa mu, Hae", Heechul menjawab jujur, kadang memang ia merasa kesepian seperti sekarang ini._

 _"_ _Aih, seperti tidak punya Tuhan saja, sampaikan rindumu lewat Tuhan, Tuhan pasti menyampaikannya", Donghae memeluk Ibu nya dengan erat, ia sudah bukan anak kecil yang dulu menangisi kepergian sang Ayah. Donghae menjadi sangat dewasa dan mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Umma nya bahagia._

 _"_ _Umma…",_

 _"_ _Hm?",_

 _"_ _Ehm, Tidakkah Umma membutuhkan orang bijaksana lain di rumah?", Heechul tidak langsung menjawab, ia masih diam mencerna pertanyaan putranya._

 _"_ _Ha..ha, Kau sudah sangat bijaksana untuk Umma, Sayang", Setelah mengerti ke arah mana Donghae bertanya, Heechul menjawab dengan sedikit tawa._

 _"_ _Anni, maksudku selain Aku, nanti setelah lulus mungkin saja Aku akan kuliah di Luar negeri, Aku tidak ingin Umma kesepian", Donghae merasa sedih untuk menyampaikan ini, tapi ia belajar bagaimana menyenangkan Umma nya._

 _"_ _Kau bilang kan Kita punya Tuhan, Kenapa harus merasa kesepian?",_

 _"_ _Bukan begitu maksudku, ehm begini saja, kalau Umma sudah menemukan orang yang tepat, katakan padaku siapa orang itu, Aku yang akan memintanya langsung menjaga Umma, Aku orang pertama yang meminta ia segera melamar Umma",_

 _"_ _Ha..ha..ha Sayang, kau berlebihan",_

 _"_ _Aku serius!", Donghae memang tidak sedang bercanda ternyata._

 _"_ _Iya iya, Umma tahu Kau serius",_

 _"_ _Langsung katakan padaku Ndee?", Heechul hanya mengangguk kali ini. Beruntung sekali jika ia mempunyai seorang Donghae._

Plak

"Masalah hati jangan dibawa kemari, Kau dipanggil untuk mengerjakan soal di depan, bodoh!", Donghae buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya, teguran Siwon membuyarkan lamunannya.

" _Jinja_?", Donghae membenarkan kemeja kusutnya.

"Bohong~ ini sudah istirahat, bayanganmu melayang kemana sih sedari tadi?",

"Aku tad—",

"Donghaeee~",

Seseorang memasuki kelas yang mulai ditinggalkan penghuninya ini. Donghae tahu benar siapa yang akan memanggilnya dengan nada demikian. Siwon tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk datang, ia tidak cukup dekat namun beberapa kali sering menyapa.

"Hai manis", Siwon menyapa terlebih dahulu, Donghae tidak bereaksi, namja tampan ini diam seketika.

"Hai Siwon-shi", Balas Eunhyuk tak kalah bersahabat.

"Donghae, Aku pinjam uangmu, Kau lupa tidak mengambilkan dompet ku tadi", Eunhyuk memprotes.

" _Ah mi—mian_ ", Donghae menjadi gagap, dari samping matanya menangkap Siwon yang tersenyum entah meremehkan atau mengejek, jelas ada hubungannya dengan perbincangan sebelumnya tentang orang yang Donghae sukai.

"Ini, bawa saja", Siwon ternganga, Donghae memberikan dompetnya langsung.

"Donghae tidak ke kantin?", Donghae menggeleng, daripada makan, ia lebih membutuhkan tidur.

"Ahh oke, Aku bawa ya?", Donghae mengangguk, tangannya membalas lambaian Eunhyuk, untung Eunhyuk tahu tempat tidak mengucapkan terimakasih dengan kecupan di depan Siwon, jika hal itu benar terjadi, habislah ia dengan ejekan Siwon.

"Aku duluan Siwon-shi",

"Hati-hati turun tangganya, manis", Donghae langsung melirik dengan tajam pada Siwon.

"Pasti", Jawab Eunhyuk ramah dan lantang.

" _Mwo_?", Siwon mempertanyakan raut muka Donghae yang masam dan dihadapkan padanya.

"Apanya yang _mwo_?", Donghae bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Astaga Hae, Aku tidak merebutnya kan?", Siwon berlebihan kali ini.

"Kau—aish", Donghae menenggelamkan kepalanya di lengan yang ia tekuk di atas bangku.

"Hei Aku bercanda sobat, ngomong-ngomong memang ia manis kan?, benar kan?",

"Diam!", Siwon tertawa melihat Donghae yang sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Kau jangan terlalu lama, Aku bisa saja mendahuluimu, Dia lumayan membuatku tertarik", Donghae bangun, peringatan Siwon bukanlah hal yang sembarangan, untuk orang yang ia suka, Siwon memang akan sangat cepat.

"Ulangi yang Kau katakan!", Siwon mundur, Donghae mengepalkan tangannya, nadanya yang tadi hanya kesal kini berubah menjadi sangat serius.

"Hei Donghae Aku—",

Bug

"Awh…", Tidak tahu apa yang membuat Donghae langsung melayangkan pukulan di rahang Siwon seperti ini. Beruntung kelas telah sepi dan hanya tersisa keduanya.

"Jangan mencoba mendekatinya, brengsek!", Donghae berdiri, ia belum sadar sepenuhnya jika harus meminta maaf pada Siwon. Anehnya Siwon malah kembali tersenyum.

"Entah itu peringatan atau perintah, Aku tidak pernah menghianati temanku, bahkan sekecil perasaan suka belum pada tahap kepemilikan. Ancamanmu jika terlalu lama bukan Aku, tapi namja di luar sana yang saat ini mengejarnya, Kau mau keduluan apa?", Donghae diam, apa yang dikatakan Siwon adalah hal yang sering ia pikirkan. Eunhyuk bukan sekali dua kali didekati seseorang dan perannya selalu menggagalkan, ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu terpengaruh oleh hal yang tidak benar, munkin dulu alasannya hanya itu, tapi sekarang lebih memainkan perasaan dalam segala alasan.

"Kau jelas menyukainya Donghae, dari segala Bahasa tubuhmu ingin sekali memilikinya",

"Aku tahu Siwon!, Aku ingin, sangat ingin, tapi itu urusanku mau Aku apakan nantinya",

"Aku hanya memberi saran", Siwon menjawab dengan bijak.

"Dan setiap saran belum tentu Aku terima", Donghae meninggalkan kelas. Siwon tidak tahu hal serumit apa yang membuat Donghae terlihat menyedihkan, sedikit ia merasa bersalah, satu bulan yang lalu ia sempat menanyakan apakah Donghae menyukai Eunhyuk, mungkin sejak saat itu Donghae banyak mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Let's Not .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Waktu pulang sekolah pun tiba, Eunhyuk berjalan ke kantin untuk membeli minuman dingin, hari ini ia ingin melihat Donghae latihan basket seperti biasanya. Sesampainya di lapangan, Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya ketika Donghae melihatnya dan jelas itu dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh Donghae.

Greb

Donghae keluar dari lapangan dan memeluk Eunhyuk dengan menempelkan rambut basahnya pada ceruk leher putih Eunhyuk.

"Ya~ keringatmu, seragam ku ikut basah nanti", Donghae tertawa, Eunhyuk sangat anti dengan hal-hal yang menurutnya menjijikkan ini.

"Kau Kenapa terlambat kemari?", Mereka masih berpelukan, banyak mata yang melihat adegan ini. Terlihat juga Siwon yang tengah latihan menarik bibirnya tersenyum sebagai respon.

"Ini, Aku membelikan minum untuk mu", Eunhyuk mendorong dada Donghae, ia meletakkan cola dingin itu di pipi Donghae.

" _Ah gomawo, chingu_ ", Donghae tanpa menunggu waktu lama segera membuka tanpa curiga dengan wajah jahil Eunhyuk.

Sreett

CRAAAASHH

Benar jika Eunhyuk tengah mengerjai Donghae, cola yang sebelumnya telah Eunhyuk kocok tersebut menyembur ke wajah Donghae.

"HA…HA…HA", Semua orang yang melihat kejadian ini bersamaan tertawa dengan keras.

"Ya Hyukkie!, Mau Kemana Kau?", Eunhyuk buru-buru berlari, tidak jarang ia mengerjai Donghae seperti ini, tapi Donghae yang mungkin bodoh dan terlalu percaya diri dengan perlakuannya.

"Ha..ha, Ya! Jangan mengejarku", Eunhyuk terus berlari memutari tribun dan Donghae terus mengejarnya.

Greb

Donghae menangkap dengan tidak biasa, ini lebih dikatakan sebagai pelukan dari belakang.

"Ya~ Donghae lepas!, Kau bau aish", Eunhyuk menggerutu, Donghae malah mengoleskan sisa cairan yang ada di wajahnya pada rambut Eunhyuk dan pose ini membuat teman-teman lain menganggap Donghae menciumi rambut Eunhyuk.

Fieeww—fieww

Tuh kan benar, anak-anak lain bersiul melihat kelakuan dua namja tersebut.

"Aish lepas!, kita disoraki, bodoh!", Donghae tidak mempedulikan itu, ia juga tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya. Dapat dipastikan saat ini jantungnya sangat kurang ajar berdetak cepat.

Eunhyuk tersenyum disela desakannya ingin Donghae lepaskan, ia mampu merasakan detak jantung Donghae tepat di punggungnya, wajahnya memanas tanpa ia tahu apa penyebabnya.

'Rasanya ingin berteriak kalau Aku mencintainya, Tuhan', Donghae diam dalam posisi ini, Eunhyuk tidak lagi memberontak, keduanya diam masih di posisi yang sama.

"Hae"/ "Hyukkie". Keduanya tersenyum, astaga mereka berdua manis sekali saat menahan malu seperti sekarang.

Seeet

Eunhyuk berbalik menghadap Donghae cepat, wajah Donghae panik, ia tidak menyiapkan diri untuk melihat wajah Eunhyuk sedekat ini. Eunhyuk tersenyum sedangkan Donghae terkejut dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit bodohnya.

"Donghae~", Eunhyuk memanggil manja dengan memainkan kaos bagian leher Donghae.

"Hmm?", Donghae merespon dengan memandangi intens Eunhyuk, ia mulai merasa sangat nyaman di posisi sedekat ini, bahkan ada perasaan yang membuatnya ingin semakin dekat.

" _Uri—Uri nen mwoeyo_?",

"Hah?", Pertanyaan Eunhyuk terdengar membekukannya, jujur saja ia sebelumnya ingin memajukan wajahnya, berniat memberi kecupan entah dimanapun tempatnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Ndee, banyak yang bertanya demikian. Ehm—itu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?", Donghae tidak menyiapkan jawaban apapun, pertanyaan Eunhyuk begitu tiba-tiba.

"It—itu… hei, apa yang Kau tanyakan sih?, ini sudah sore, ayo kita segera pulang", Eunhyuk meredup, wajah yang awalnya tersenyum itu kini menjadi murung secara mendadak. Donghae tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan hanya berjalan menggandeng pergelangan tangan pucat Eunhyuk. Mereka melewati kumpulan siswa yang masih berlatih, Siwon yang merupakan salah satunya sedikit tidak nyaman dengan sorakan teman-temannya yang hanya dihadiahi diam dari Donghae.

'Ada apa sebenarnya?', Tanyanya dalam hati melihat Donghae yang panik dan Eunhyuk yang menundukkan wajah.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Let's Not .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Tidak ada perbincangan lagi antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk setelah pulang sekolah tadi. Dalam keadaan tetap diam, Donghae menggandeng lengan Eunhyuk sembari berjalan pulang. Hingga malam menjelang, Donghae yang biasanya heboh men chat Eunhyuk, kini sama sekali tidak ada obrolan antar keduanya. Eunhyuk diam memandangi _smartphone_ nya, ia menunggu Donghae menghubunginya sedari tadi.

"Apa Aku ke rumahnya saja lagi?", Eunhyuk berdiri, ia memakai sweater nya dan segera bergegas pada tujuannya. Eunhyuk merasa ada yang aneh dengan Donghae semenjak ia bertanya tentang mereka itu sebenarnya apa. Entah kenapa Eunhyuk cukup sedih dengan Donghae yang buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lo Hyukkie…", Eunhyuk mendongak, ia terkejut sendiri menyadari ia telah sampai bahkan masuk ke dalam rumah Donghae tanpa teriakan di depan pintu.

"Eh Ahjuma, _mianhe_ Aku tidak mengetuk pintu tadi",

"Ha..ha _gwancahana_ , seperti dengan siapa saja", Heechul menjawab ramah.

"Ehm, Donghae ada kan Ahjuma?", Eunhyuk yakin akan jawaban iya seperti yang ia bayangkan. Donghae tidak mungkin pergi tanpa mengajaknya.

" _Anni_ , Aku pikir ia malah pergi denganmu, ia mengatakan keluar untuk bersenang-senang", Mendengar jawaban Heechul, Eunhyuk menundukkan kepala, ternyata bayangannya tidak tepat.

"Ahh begitu ya", Eunhyuk masihlah anak cengeng, namun ia bisa menahan air matanya.

'Apa jangan-jangan itu karena Aku tadi?',

'Kenapa ia tidak mengajakku?',

'Apa Donghae marah ya?',

"—kki—Hyukkie?",

"Ahh _Ndee, ndee_ Ahjuma?", Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya, perasaannya begitu terluka kali ini.

"Mau membantu Ahjuma membuat kue, ehm ini bisa Kau pamerkan pada Donghae nanti", Eunhyuk tersenyum, mungkin menganggukkan kepala adalah pilihan tepat, ia tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa juga saat ini.

" _Geure,_ ambilkan telur yang ada di kulkas Nee?", Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Donghae memang sedang keluar, namun ia berbohong masalah bersenang-senang seperti yang anak itu katakan pada ibu nya. Anak tampan ini jujur saja merasa senang ketika Eunhyuk menanyakan perasaannya, atau tentang hubungan apa antara keduanya. Jika Eunhyuk menanyakannya, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika anak manis itu merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Tanda-tanda jatuh cinta memang kadang mengesalkan, mengejutkan orang tiba-tiba, membuat orang terlihat bodoh dan kadang membuat cemas juga panik secara bersamaan. Dan tidak mungkin di kondisi yang membuatnya buruk, Donghae pergi untuk bersenang-senang. Kali ini ia pergi ke tempat peristirahatan Appa nya.

"Aku bingung Appa, siapa yang Aku harus buat bahagia, jika membuat bahagia keduanya, pada akhirnya Aku tetap harus memilih salah satu",

"Aku tidak masalah jika Aku tidak harus bahagia demi Umma, tapi Aku juga tidak bisa membuat anak orang menangis karena ku", Donghae mencengkeram dada kirinya, apa yang Siwon katakan memang ia benarkan, tidak tahu sedari kapan yang jelas perasaan untuk Eunhyuk telah tumbuh hebat, bukan lagi sebagai teman dekat, tapi lebih pada seseorang yang ia ingin miliki. Ia tidak tahu pasti tentang perasaan Eunhyuk padanya, namun jika perasaan mereka sama, itulah hal yang paling tidak bisa ia temukan jalan keluarnya.

"Han Ahjushi, Apa Appa setuju jika Umma dengannya?",

"Ak—Aku tidak tahu Appa, Aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa nantinya, bantu Aku menyelesaikan ini", Donghae meninggalkan tempat ini masih dengan sedikit tidak rela. Namun waktu yang sudah menunjukkan sangat malam mengharuskannya untuk pulang, tidak ingin membuat Umma nya khawatir.

Cklek

Donghae melepas jaketnya setelah sampai di ruangannya, lampu rumahnya sudah mati dan itu menandakan jika sang Ibu telah beristirahat. Sejenak Donghae melemaskan otot-ototnya sebelum menuju bed besarnya.

Seeet

"Omo!", Donghae terkejut begitu membuka selimutnya, ia melihat seseorang meringkuk di bawah sana. Walaupun remang Donghae masih mampu menyadari jika yang ada di sana adalah tetangga depan rumahnya.

"Kau menungguku pulang, Hm?", Donghae mengelus surai lembut itu, ia tahu jika Eunhyuk belumlah tidur, namun pertanyaannya tak juga dijawab.

"Hiks…",

"Hei, Kenapa Sayang?", Donghae khawatir dan akan menyalakan lampunya, namun Eunhyuk menahan.

"Maaf—hiks… maafkan Hyukkie jika Hyukkie—hiks salah Hae—hiks",

"Hei, apasih yang Kau katakan?", Donghae merengkuh tubuh Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk melesakkan kepalanya pada dada Donghae.

"Hiks—maaf, Hyuk—Hyukkie tidak tahu apa yang membuat Donghae marah, jad—jadi maaf",

"Hei, Kau salah paham pasti, Ak—Aku tidak begitu",

"Kau pergi keluar tanpa Aku—hiks, pasti Kau marah kan—hiks",

"Astaga, tidak begitu Hyukkie, Ak—Aku tidak keluar bersenang-senang seperti yang dikatakan Umma, Aku—Aku ke makam Appa ku, Aku tidak mengajakmu karena tahu Kau takut jika kuajak kesana", Donghae menjelaskan secara benar dan ini mampu menghentikan isakan Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak bohong?",

"Sungguh, Sayang", Donghae meyakinkan.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang", Donghae mengusap air mata Eunhyuk sebelum membenarkan letak selimut mereka. Malam ini terasa aneh untuk keduanya tidur di ranjang yang sama, tidak ada pelukan seperti sebelumnya, Donghae miring ke kanan membelakangi Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk pun sama, ia tidak meminta dipeluk atau diperlakukan seperti biasanya.

Kurang lebih sudah satu jam, keduanya belum juga bisa tertidur, Eunhyuk masih membuka matanya sedangkan Donghae memejamkan mata bentuk formalitas saja.

"Apa Donghae sudah tidur?, Hyukkie tidak bisa tidur", Suara Eunhyuk lirih sekali dan ini membuat Donghae membuka matanya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menanggapi. Eunhyuk beringsut mendekat ke arah Donghae, ia melihat bagaimana punggung kokoh tanpa pelindung kain itu ada di depan wajahnya, Donghae memang terbiasa tidur tanpa atasan. Lama Eunhyuk memperhatikan punggung tersebut, tangannya sedari tadi memeriksa dada kirinya, bagaimana frekuensi detakan jantungnya sendiri, setahunya jika itu tidak normal berarti tengah ada masalah disana.

Donghae pun sama, ia menjadi gugup merasakan nafas hangat Eunhyuk mengenai punggungnya, demi apapun ini terasa sensual sekali. Walaupun mereka berdua jauh dari bayangan mesum, tapi Donghae merasakan aliran darah yang berdesir di area privatnya.

Chup

'Sial!', Donghae menggeram dalam hati dan menutup matanya erat. Eunhyuk barusaja mengecup punggungnya. Kalau ia orang mesum pasti akan menganggap perlakuan Eunhyuk sebagai undangan.

SREET

Eunhyuk terkejut, Donghae berbalik hingga wajahnya menemui wajah Donghae yang saat ini matanya juga sedang terbuka.

"Donghae belum tidur?", Eunhyuk bertanya polos, anak ini sepertinya lebih hebat mengendalikan perasaan dibandingkan Donghae. Donghae memperhatikan bibir Eunhyuk yang bergerak lucu tepat beberapa centi di depannya.

"Donghae Kenapa memandangiku begitu?", Eunhyuk masih bersuara santai bahkan ketika tangan Donghae merambat ke pinggangnya.

"Donghae Kau jangan menakutiku, Kau kenapa seb—",

Chu~

Eunhyuk secara lucu melebarkan matanya, Donghae menangkap bibirnya dengan cepat. Eunhyuk memperhatikan bagaimana mata Donghae perlahan memejam dengan masih menempelkan bibirnya. Awalnya hanya sekedar menempel, namun lama-lama Eunhyuk dapat merasakan tarikan lembut.

Sluuurp~

Donghae menikmati apa yang ia lakukan pada Eunhyuk, bibirnya menarik lembut dengan menghisap bibir yang luar biasa manis milik Eunhyuk. Ia sudah memperkirakan jika Eunhyuk akan diam saja, anak manis itu belum pernah melakukan hal ini tentunya.

"Nghh~", Donghae membuka matanya, ia mendengar satu lenguhan dari Eunhyuk, namun itu tidak membuatnya sadar jika yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang salah. Ia malah semakin menikmati ketika lidahnya menyisiri langit-langit Eunhyuk dan mengajak bermain lidah Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk pun hanya diam mengikuti permainan Donghae tanpa perlawanan, matanya yang kini menutup menahan geli terlihat sangat seksi.

"Mmmhhh~", Donghae memberi gigitan kecil di sudut bawah bibir Eunhyuk.

"Ughhh Haehh~", Donghae berhenti, ia segera melepaskan tautannya ketika mendengar Eunhyuk kesakitan.

" _Mian—mian_ Sayang", Tangannya membersihkan saliva yang meleleh hingga dagu Eunhyuk.

"Ehm, Kita tidur saja _Nee_ sekarang?", Donghae merengkuh Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya, manis ini tersenyum setelah sepenuhnya sadar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Let's Not .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika beberapa siswa berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Donghae juga Eunhyuk yang hari ini naik sepeda bersama terlihat bercengkerama dengan Eunhyuk duduk menyilang di depan dan Donghae yang menyetir. Donghae tidak menunjukkan sikap aneh lagi pada Eunhyuk, sejak kejadian lumat-melumat semalam, Donghae hanya membiarkannya, malah pagi ini ia mengecup bibir Eunhyuk kembali setelah bangun tidur.

"Ya! Donghae perhatikan jalannya!, Kenapa Kau terus menatapku?", Eunhyuk protes karena Donghae tidak memperhatikan jalan di depan.

"Memang Aku hanya perlu melihatmu saja kan", Kesadaran Donghae masih penuh ketika mengatakan hal ini.

"Kita bisa jatuh, bodoh!", Eunhyuk memeringatkan dengan sengit.

"Bukannya sudah?", Donghae bertanya aneh.

"Apanya?",

"Kita saling jatuh cin—",

Braaak

"Aww…", Donghae benar tidak memperhatikan jika ada polisi tidur yang menggembung tinggi, setir nya membelok dan membuat keduanya terjatuh.

"Ahh kakiku~", Donghae bangun terlebih dulu dan melihat lutut Eunhyuk yang berdarah.

"Astaga Hyuk, _mian_ ",

"Bodoh, hiks", Eunhyuk mengeluarkan air matanya, rasanya memang perih namun itu bukan luka yang besar.

" _Mian—mian_ , ehm… Kau bisa berjalan?",

" _Molla_ —hiks", Donghae merasa bersalah sekali, harusnya ia memang mendengarkan Eunhyuk.

"Ehm…", Donghae memutar kepalanya, memandang jika tempat mereka jatuh tepat di depan taman kompleks.

"Kita istirahat di sana kalau begitu", Donghae membiarkan sepedanya begitu saja dan menggendong Eunhyuk di belakang.

"Naiklah!", Eunhyuk menurut dan mau saja.

"Sepedamu?", Tanya Eunhyuk lirih masih dengan sedikit isakan.

"Biarkan saja", Donghae membalas seadanya dan berjalan santai mencarikan tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk Eunhyuk.

"Kau duduk di sini dulu ya, Aku belikan obat merah di samping",

" _Shireo_!", Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Katanya perih tadi", Eunhyuk tetap menggeleng.

"Biarkan saja, Kau sih bodoh, tidak mendengarkanku", Eunhyuk terdengar memarahi Donghae.

"Iyaa Sayang, maafkan Aku", Donghae berjongkok di depan Eunhyuk sembari mengelus pelan luka Eunhyuk.

"Oh iya Hae", Eunhyuk menarik tas nya yang ada di pundak Donghae.

"Kenapa?",

"Semoga tidak rusak", Eunhyuk mengeluarkan kotak dari tasnya. Ia tersenyum lega setelah tahu jika cake lucu yang ia bawa tidak lah rusak. Niatnya memang ingin memberikan itu pada Donghae, ia ingin mengatakan jika itu buatannya, padahal ia hanya membantu Heechul mengambilkan bahan.

"Itu apa, Sayang?",

"Ini, untukmu", Wajah Eunhyuk secara natural memerah.

"Wahh, Kau yang membuatnya?", Donghae sumringah menerima itu dan semakin senang ketika Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Donghae-ah, Kita… Apa akan terus seperti ini?", Eunhyuk memainkan jemarinya pada rambut Donghae.

"Maksudnya?", Donghae masih mencoba kue yang diberikan Eunhyuk, sebenarnya ia tahu arah pembicaraan Eunhyuk.

"Ehm, Ya seperti ini, bersama setiap saat", Donghae berhenti mengunyah dan menatap mata Eunhyuk posesif.

"Memang Hyukkie inginnya seperti apa?",

"Ehmm… Kenapa kita tidak mencoba saling menyuk—",

" _Joahe_ …", Donghae membalas cepat, Eunhyuk menatapnya lekat. Donghae sangat jujur kali ini, tapi mengatakan suka tidak cukup membuatnya lega.

'Jangan tersenyum Hyuk, karena Aku takut membuatmu terluka, sampai kapanpun Aku adalah orang yang tidak akan bisa memilikimu ', Jerit Donghae setelah pernyataan sukanya.

"Hi…hi, _nado joahe_ ", Eunhyuk melakukan sebaliknya, siapa yang tidak senang mendapat ucapan suka dari orang yang memang disukai. Donghae menutup matanya, ia tidak ingin berbohong, namun ia tak ingin lebih salah.

"Ehm, kalau begitu—", Eunhyuk menjeda pertanyaannya, Donghae kembali cemas.

'Jangan bertanya apapun lagi, Aku tidak bisa memberimu kepastian, Aku mohon hentikan', Raung Donghae sebelum Eunhyuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa Kita tidak mencoba menjadi kekasih?", Tanya Eunhyuk lancar yang menambah sayatan Donghae.

"Hei it—itu…", Eunhyuk ikut merubah raut wajahnya menjadi tidak senang ketika Donghae terlihat panik. Donghae berdiri dari jongkoknya dan membuat cake yang ada di pangkuannya jatuh, ia tidak bisa meneruskan perbincangan ini.

"Ke—Kenapa Donghae tidak menjawab?",

"Ayo kita pul—",

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!, berhenti mengajakku pulang saat Aku bertanya serius!", Eunhyuk ikut berdiri, suaranya berubah serak dan Donghae melihat air mata Eunhyuk mulai turun bergantian.

"Hyuk—Hyukkie…",

Greb

"Hiks— _waeyo_?, Kenapa Kau seperti ini—hiks?, _WAEE_?", Donghae memeluknya, apa sebenarnya yang salah sari setiap pertanyaannya, Donghae terkesan enggan menjawab.

"Mianhe, _uri… uri saranghaji marayo_ ", Donghae berat sekali untuk mengucapkan larangan ini, ini bukan penolakan, sama sekali bukan.

" _Wae_ —hiks, Kenapa tidak boleh?, Kau bilang Kau menyukaiku—hiks… Kenapa kita tak boleh saling jatuh cinta—hiks?", Donghae meneteskan air matanya, semakin Eunhyuk bertanya, itu akan terdengar semakin menyakitkan.

"Kita sudah cukup bahagia bukan jika seperti ini?", Donghae meyakinkan dengan mengangkat kata bahagia.

"Kita sudah sangat bahagia bukan menjadi sahabat?, Kita tidak perlu hal lain bukan?, asal Aku ada untukmu dan juga sebaliknya, bukannya itu sudah cukup?",

"Kau meciumku—hiks… Kau melakukannya semalam, Apa itu yang Kau katakan kebahagiaan sahabat?, Apa sahabat yang harus melakukannya—hiks?, Jangan membodohiku, Donghae", Donghae sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Eunhyuk akan mengucapkan pertanyaan ini.

"Maaf maafkan Aku, Aku sangat lancang semalam", Dan permintaan maaf itu harusnya tidak terucap, Eunhyuk merasa semakin buruk dengan kalimat Donghae, ia akan menganggap jika Donghae melakukannya tidak benar-benar dari hati.

"Kau jahat—hiks… Kau mangatakan suka bahkan menciumku dan sekarang—hiks… Kau mengatakan tidak sengaja?", Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Donghae, kakinya berjalan mundur walau sangat sakit untuk digerakkan.

"Buk—bukan begitu, Hyuk",

"LALU APA?", Eunhyuk berteriak, sungguh bukan maksud Donghae mempermainkan, ia mempunyai perasaan yang dalam lebih dari Eunhyuk padanya.

"Kit—kita, bisakah seperti ini saja?, Hm?", Eunhyuk tidak merespon, hanya suara tangisannya saja yang terdengar.

 _"_ _Kau pengecut, Donghae!",_

 _"_ _Aku tahu Siwon, Aku sangat pengecut, tapi Aku tidak bisa menyakiti hati Umma ku", Balas Donghae terima saja dengan tuduhan Siwon._

 _"_ _Kau menjadi egois untuk dirimu sendiri, Kau mementingkan perasaan orang lain",_

 _"_ _Dia Umma ku, bukan orang lain lagi",_

 _"_ _Iya Dia Umma mu, Dan mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri untuk Ummamu, came on boys, Kau akan menyakiti Eunhyuk", Donghae menundukkan wajahnya, ia menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

 _"_ _Kau tinggal berdiskusi dengan Umma mu dan ia akan mengerti", Siwon menggebu-nggebu untuk menyadarkan Donghae._

 _"_ _Aku tidak tega sungguh, Aku tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih", Donghae jujur._

 _"_ _Jangan hanya memikirkan sekitarmu dan mengabaikan perasaanmu, Kau tidak akan bisa menjalani hidup yang seperti itu"._

"Kenapa—hiks, berikan Aku alasan yang jelas!", Pinta Eunhyuk atas permintaan Donghae.

"Aku tidak ingin Kau berharap lebih padaku, Hyuk. Ak—Aku sungguh tidak ingin kehilanganmu hanya karena ini, Aku tidak berbohong atas perasaan sukaku, Aku sungguh tidak berbohong, tetapi sebelum perasaan kita semakin dalam satu sama lain, bisakah kita menghentikan ini?", Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk lagi.

"Kenapa begitu—hiks?, Kenapa Kita tidak membiarkannya tumbuh?",

"Ak—Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka, sungguh tidak ingin dan sebelum itu terjadi, Aku mohon, mengertilah", Donghae tidak bisa menjelaskan alasan untuk tetap menjadi mereka yang sekarang.

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa Siwon, jika ini orang lain Aku tidak akan mempertimbangkannya, Umma ku sudah cukup sakit selama ini",_

 _"_ _Terserah Kau saja, Donghae. Jika Kau menyesal urus sendiri masalahmu",_

 _"_ _Aku sudah mempersiapkannya",_

 _"_ _Yang jelas Kau akan berakhir setelah ia mengatakan—",_

"Aku membencimu", Donghae menutup matanya, Eunhyuk benar-benar mengatakannya seperti yang Siwon tuturkan.

" _Geure, uri saranghaji marayo, uri yaksohaji marayo_!", Eunhyuk mengatakan ini berlagak tegar, tidak ada isakan yang ia keluarkan dan tepat saat Donghae membuka mata…

"HYUKKIE, KAU KEMANA?, KAKIMU MASIH SAKIT", Eunhyuk berlari dengan sedikit pincang, tangannya mengusap air mata yang terus keluar.

"HYUKKIE!", Donghae sempat memungut kue yang diberikan namja manis itu dan buru-buru mengejar. Eunhyuk bukan seorang yang lemah masalah fisik, anak itu berlari cukup kencang dan Donghae berada cukup jauh di belakang. Beruntung jarak rumah dengan tempat tadi hanya lima ratus meter.

SRAAAK

Eunhyuk menutup gerbang dengan kasar, ia segera berlari ke dalam rumah. Bunyi sepatu yang sangat keras menimbulkan pertanyaan dari Hanggeng dan kebetulan Heechul juga ada di sana.

"Hiks—hiks", Eunhyuk berhenti sebentar, ia menangkap Appa dan Umma Donghae terlihat cemas memperhatikannya.

"Sayang, Kenap—",

TAPTAPTAPTAP

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab dan melanjutkan lari ke kamarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Donghae datang dengan pemandangan yang sama, berantakan. Ia berhenti berlari dan memperhatikan dua orang yang ada di sana.

"Donghae, Kenapa dengan Hyukkie?, Kenapa Dia menangis seperti itu?", Heechul mendekati anaknya dan bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Ak—Aku… Dia…", Donghae menggelengkan kepala, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Kalian bertengkar?", Kini Hanggeng yang menanyainya.

"Di—dia… Dia terjatuh tadi, kakinya terluka dan—dan Dia menangis, Ahjushi", Donghae tetap tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya walaupun penjelasannya barusan termasuk benar.

"Ah seperti itu, tidak masalah, biar Umma yang mengobati lukanya, hei Kau berantakan sekali, lebih baik sekarang mandi dan siap-siaplah, hari ini kita akan malam di sini", Heechul mengarahkan Donghae dengan lembut, Donghae ingin tinggal dan menemui Eunhyuk, tapi sekali lagi ia tidak pernah bisa menolak Heechul.

"Baiklah, Aku akan bersiap-siap Umma", Donghae membalas dengan senyuman. Mendengar kata makan malam saja ia sudah paham jika hal yang menyedihkan akan terjadi lagi. Dengan tertatih Donghae berjalan ke rumahnya, ia memandangi cake yang sudah hancur dan tidak layak makan tersebut.

"Maaf, maafkan Aku Hyuk. Aku memang brengsek".

 **.**

* * *

 **.:. Let's Not .:.**

* * *

 **.**

Malam pun tiba, Heechul membujuk Eunhyuk dengan keras supaya manis itu mau keluar dari kamarnya. Perlakuan lembut Heechul sejenak membuat Eunhyuk luluh, hingga akhirnya ia sudah bersiap dan duduk di meja makan.

"Appa tidak akan bertanya bagaimana Kau terjatuh, tapi jika matamu masih saja sembab hingga besok pagi, nampaknya Kau perlu ke dokter", Eunhyuk menggeleng mendengar ini, Hanggeng terdengar berlebihan. Daripada bentukan luka, yang lebih Tan Besar itu perhatikan adalah rasanya, mungkin saja memang sangat sakit hingga anaknya terus menangis.

TapTapTap

Ketiga orang yang kini tengah duduk menoleh ketika mendengar derap kaki yang mendekat.

"Malam Umma, Ahjushi… Hyukkie", Donghae membungkuk, Eunhyuk mengalihkan wajahnya setelah tahu jika itu Donghae, rasanya ia belum bisa bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Duduklah Nak, kita bisa segera memulai makan", Hanggeng mempersilahkan, Donghae duduk di samping paruh baya tampan ini yang artinya ia tengah berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk.

SRAAK

Eunhyuk berdiri dengan kasar, Hanggeng terlihat terkejut.

"Hyukkie!, Apa yang Kau lakukan?", Tanyanya tegas.

"Ak—Aku tidak lapar, Aku kembali ke kamar…", Pamit Eunhyuk namun gagal.

"Duduk kembali dengan nyaman!", Perintah Hanggeng tidak bisa ditolak.

"Tapi App—",

"DUDUK APPA BILANG!",

Tes

Donghae dan Heechul merasa tidak tega melihat ini, Eunhyuk meneteskan air matanya, dengan berat hati anak ini duduk.

"Jaga sikapmu di depan tamu, jangan membuat Appa malu", Eunhyuk kecewa, tidak seharusnya Hanggeng mengatakan itu di depan Heechul dan juga Donghae.

"Sudah Han, Kau tak perlu memarahinya. Ayo kita mulai saja makannya", Heechul menjadi penengah lagi dan lagi. Eunhyuk tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya, Donghae merasa bersalah, jika ia tahu akan separah ini mungkin tak seharusnya pula ia datang.

Tidak ada perbincangan selama kegiatan makan berlangsung. Donghae tidak begitu menikmati makanannya sama seperti Eunhyuk, ia terus memandangi namja ringkih di depannya itu.

"Makan malam kita kali ini sebenarnya karena Appa ingin mengatakan sesuatu", Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya, matanya benar-benar sembab dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"Sebenarnya… Appa dan juga Heechul Ahjuma akan segera menikah",

Deg

Donghae tahu jika hari ini pasti datang, ekspresi keterkejutannya hanya menundukkan wajah, berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang melebarkan mata.

"Ap—Apa?", Eunhyuk mencoba bersuara, ia menoleh pada Heechul dan yeoja cantik itu tersenyum, ia berganti menoleh pada Donghae namun tak menemukan wajah itu.

"Iya Sayang, sebenarnya Appa dan juga Heechul Ahjuma sudah cukup lama ingin membicarakan ini pada kalian, kalian merest—",

SPLASH

"HYUKKIE!", Eunhyuk berdiri dan menyiram air di gelasnya ke arah Donghae, sontak Hanggeng berteriak. Heechul terkejut melihat Eunhyuk yang meneteskan air mata, ia sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"KAU—hiks BRENGSEK DONGHAE!",

Semua orang diam dan sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Eunhyuk akan melakukan ini. Eunhyuk hanya berlari ke lantai atas dengan mengusap matanya.

"Astaga, maafkan Hyukkie, Donghae. Biar Ahjushi yang—",

"Biar Aku yang menemuinya Ahjushi, biar Aku yang menjelaskan pada Hyukkie, kami tadi memang bertengkar, mungkin Hyukkie masih sangat marah padaku", Donghae berdiri dan berlari ke kamar Eunhyuk. Heechul yang memperhatikan kejadian ini mendeskripsikan sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi.

Sreeet

Donghae berhasil menahan pintu yang jelas akan Eunhyuk tutup.

"Lepaskan!",

"Tidak!",

BRAK

Donghae tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mendorong Eunhyuk ke dalam dan membuka pintu dengan lebar, tenaganya jelas lebih dibandingkan Eunhyuk.

"MAU APALAGI—hiks?",

"Dengarkan Aku dulu!", Donghae menuntut, ia tidak mau kehabisan kata dan membiarkan masalah ini begitu saja.

"Harus mendengar apalagi—hiks… Kau pembohong, penipu, pengkhianat—hiks",

"Maaf—maafkan Hyuk, sungguh", Donghae mencengkeram jemari Eunhyuk kuat.

"Sejak kapan—hiks, sejak kapan Kau tahu semuanya dan tidak memberitahuku—hiks?", Eunhyuk sangat rapuh hingga lemas sekali rasanya.

"Maaf Ak—Aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu terluka", Hanya jawaban ini yang bisa Donghae berikan.

"Kau brengsek Donghae—hiks… Kau menghancurkan semua—hiks… Kau benar-benar melukaiku hingga rasanya—hiks… sakit sekali", Eunhyuk menepuki dada kirinya, sesak sekali rasanya.

"Maaf—maaf Ak—Aku sangat salah",

"Apa itu berguna—hiks?, Kau harusnya tidak mengatakan suka padaku, Kau harusnya tidak memberiku harapan—hiks, Kau harusnya tidak pernah menciumku, Kau seharusnya TIDAK MELAKUKAN SANDIWARA ITU",

"ITU BUKAN!", Emosi Donghae terpancing mendengar kata sandiwara yang Eunhyuk ucapkan.

"BOHONG!, Bagaimana Aku bisa percaya jika itu bukan sandiwara—hiks… Kau sudah banyak berboh—hkk…",

Donghae meraup bibir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk jelas memberontak, Donghae benar-benar tidak suka dikatakan pembohong, ia tidak melakukan itu, perasaannya tulus dan jika ia bisa egois, hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Lepphass—hkkk… mmkk—khh", Donghae tidak peduli dengan rontaan Eunhyuk, ia malah dengan kasar mencium bibir manis itu dengan kasar. Ia juga tidak peduli lagi dengan kamar Eunhyuk yang pintunya terbuka lebar, ia hanya ingin membuktikan apa yang Eunhyuk katakan tidak benar.

"Hiks—mmhh… lepphassmmk",

BUG

Donghae lengah dan membuat Eunhyuk mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras.

"Hiks—Kau bajingan, Donghae—hiks…", Eunhyuk jatuh tertunduk karena sangat lemas. Anak ini terisak hebat sedangkan Donghae masih berdiri mematung.

"Ma—maaf maafkan Aku, Hyuk",

" _Neo hangsang geure—hiks… igijeogin sekkie_ ", (Kau selalu seperti itu, brengsek!).

Donghae menutup matanya, apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk merupakan tepukan keras, bukannya menyelesaikan masalah, ia justru memperkeruh. Maaf yang ia katakan benar-benar hal tidak berguna.

"Mulai saat ini, Kau—hiks… bukan lagi teman, bukan lagi sahabat—hiks… bukan lagi apapun", Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya. Eunhyuk tidak pernah meragukan apa yang ia katakan, anak ini bisa sangat serius jika posisi nya memang rapuh.

"Han…", Heechul mengelus dada Hanggeng, air matanya jatuh. Mereka berdua menyaksikan kejadian ini dari awal. Keduanya juga diam, tidak berniat menghentikan kegilaan yang anak-anak mereka lakukan.

"Hari ini pasti berlalu, mereka akan baik nantinya", Putusan akhir seorang Tan yang selalu memegang kendali.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya selipan untuk menyambut Money Honey chapter 2.


End file.
